


Summery Plans

by SweetVictory59



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVictory59/pseuds/SweetVictory59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wasn't the one who finally got Lily to date him, it was all Lily's Summery Plans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summery Plans

Lily was sick of pretending.

James was sick of begging.

They both wanted to be together but for the past month they had been too stubborn and to hurt to do anything about it.

It was about to change. Lily and James were on Patrol tonight; both had been obstinately ignoring one another since James' last date request. The one where they were in Transfiguration and James had earned Lily her first detention ever.

Lily ignored him; her plan wouldn't be put into action until the next day.

-oOo-

James peeked at Lily out of the corner of his eye. She was walking ramrod straight, looking resolutely forward ignoring everything except the giggle of out of bed students and the whisper of the wind outside.

"Don't make me deduct points," she finally said to the boy before her. He was a Slytherin and she had no problem taking them from him. Even if she admitted her annoyance mainly came from having James right beside her but having to stick to her plan for the next day.

The Slytherin was someone James wouldn't ever speak to and so was useless to Lily.

"Regulus Black, you're pencilled in for a detention with McGonagall tomorrow at eight. I think she has a very gruelling detention planned for tomorrow actually. And twenty points from Slytherin. You're out past curfew and you're ignoring orders. Go on scat before I call McGonagall."

Mumbling, Black skulked off, throwing mutinous looks at James and glaring passionately at Lily. Lily allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction having ridden herself of a lot of her frustration and at the same time having not spoken - or looked at - James at all.

James watched her secretly still, a small smile playing about his lips. She was just so adorable.

She caught his look and glared poisonously - not so adorable, it was kind of a turn on actually. James couldn't help it, it was her highly-strung temper that enticed him in the beginning and her personality sort of drew him in.

She raised her head in the air, showing him the one thing he didn't really like about her – her stuck up-ness. He despised the fact she thought she was too good for him, it made absolutely no sense. They were equals.

-oOo-

Lily smirked as she got ready. It was a Saturday, no classes and none the next day either. Her plan was about to shift into action in less than a half an hour.  
With that reassuring thought in her mind, Lily made her way to the Great Hall to see if she could create mayhem.

There was a third year arguing with another, both readying themselves to duel. It was perfect. As soon as one exploded with rage and shot a jinx, Lily acted. She cast a powerful charm and then rushed into the fray to stop them.

There was a shout of amazement; the third year had done a piece of magic that made a bubble outside turning the entire grounds into a hot day. A hot day like one from Spain. Lily allowed herself a small smile of glee, it was her work not any accidental magic by the third year. She wandered down to the Black Lake, dragging Marlene with her as she went.

Marlene stared at her. "What are you planning Evans?" Lily grinned. "You know me too well," she said. "I'm deciding after all that I do want James Potter. And Lily Evans always gets what she wants."

Marlene smiled widely. "The sunny weather wasn't the third year," she posed it as a statement, not a question.

As an answer, Lily took Marlene's bikini from her bag and handed it to her, a sly grin still making itself home on her lips.

Marlene threw back her head and laughed, "Oh Lily, you're such an evil genius!" Lily waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Let’s just get to the Lake. I have it on good authority that the lakeside is sandy all of a sudden. Oh, the Giant Squid is off in greener pastures too."

Nothing would ruin Lily's plan. She would make sure of it.

She and Marlene sprawled themselves out on towels Lily had taken from her bag. "You thought of everything then?" Marlene asked, eyebrows raised as Lily started to slather herself in sun cream.

"Everything except the Firewhiskey," Lily replied, sticking out a tongue, "I decided you should bring that."

Lily stood finally and gave Marlene a sharp look. A look that said get ready!

Marlene stifled a giggle as Lily stretched, her body showing off wonderfully in her bikini. It was the same colour as her hair with big green polka dots spotted on it. The top was like that of a traditional bikini but the bottoms were shorts – admittedly short shorts.

"You coming into the water, Marls?" Lily asked winking at her, her head tilting ever so slightly forward to show her that the Marauders - James anyway - were approaching.  
They had discussed the plan. Marlene knew exactly what to do.

Lily met James' eyes readily and gave him a small smile. One designed to lure him in. To say James was shocked to receive a smile from his Lily was an understatement. James was frozen to the spot in surprise. He offered a tentative smile, relieved when she smiled properly and then turned to go to the water with Marlene.

"All right, Potter?" Marlene asked with a wink. She paused by him as Lily went down to the water's edge.

She knew, she knew damn her that he was getting uncomfortably hot and bothered with so much of Lily's skin on display.

He gave her a grimace, shuffling slightly to hide the problem rapidly growing on the bottom half of his body. "Perfectly fine, McKinnon."

His voice was strained even to his ears. She smiled ever the wider and wandered a little closer, "Is Lily annoying you at the minute?" James shook his head and swallowed sharply, unable to take his eyes from Lily. "Do you think she looks good in her swimsuit?" Marlene asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

James wasn't sure if you would call that a swimsuit but he nodded. His throat was too dry to speak. He cleared it awkwardly and croaked out, "Yeah."

Marlene smiled. She really smiled, not one of her shit-eating grins because their plan was working out.

She whispered, one that James barely caught but it made his stomach do back flips. "I may have heard that she wore it especially for you." In saying this, Marlene pointed her wand at him and murmured the words Lily had drilled into her head. Then she walked away, knowing her spell worked and not bothering to check. Lily was going to kill her.  
Remus, Sirius and Peter burst into laughter as Marlene's charm came into effect.

Charmed onto James' chest were the words, 'I AM LILY HOLLY EVANS POTTER'S WHIPPED HUSBAND'. They were encased in a beating heart. James, looking down at the artwork on his chest grimaced but didn't make any effort to remove it. Instead, he glanced at Sirius and back to his mate's on-off girlfriend and charmed the words 'PROPERTY OF SIRIUS ORION BLACK!' onto her stomach in flashing lights.

Marlene's answering scream was music to his ears. Lily burst into laughter and gave James thumbs up for his work, making James' heart flutter.

She casually strolled up, keeping her eyes on Sirius. Water dripped from her hair and down her body - James had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Sirius, darling." she said, her tone was scarily sweet. Then she flicked her wand at him and non-verbally charmed the words 'PRATTISH BASTARD, IN LOVE WITH MARLENE MCKINNON!" on to his chest. Sirius howled and then charmed her stomach to say, 'I AM A PRUDE, BOOKWORM AND I PANT AFTER JAMES POTTER'. James gave Sirius a reproachful look. Lily laughed out loud; her plan was working out better than she had hoped.

Remus stepped forward and tapped her stomach with his wand. Lily stared at him in the eyes as he did so. "Do I want to look?" she asked Remus, a smile playing about her lips. Remus grinned; he was in on her plan and was definitely helping her.

"Sure."

She looked. He wiped away the words 'A PRUDE, BOOKWORM AND I PANT AFTER' and replaced them with 'IN LOVE WITH'. Remus the sly dog had changed it to say that she was in love with James Potter. And Lily found that she was completely all right with that.

She smiled at Remus; he was blocking her so no one would see her. "All right," she said stepping back into view. Then she shrugged and ran back to Marlene.

James watched her go in awe. "Do you think she's really all right with that?" he asked Remus nervously. Remus laughed out loud. "James she went through the trouble of planning all this, I think she means-" Remus' face dropped. "Oh bollocks."

James glared at him, "She planned this?" he asked in disbelief. Remus nodded miserably. Lily was going to kill him.

"She's the one who changed the weather, not the third year. She's swallowing her pride and admitting that she really does like you. I might have put in a few good words for you, especially since you may have recently received a box of Cauldron Cakes from your Mum." Remus' look changed from earnest to sly in a split second, earning him a laugh from his best mate and the promise of the sweets.

James turned, and with a cry of exhilaration ran down to the Lake and swamped Lily with a hug. She kissed him immediately and with bruising force. She wasn't at all sure why she had fought this for so long.

"Hello Lily Potter," he whispered in her ear when he drew back and hugged her close to him.

"Hi James Potter," she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love James and Lily. This fic is just one of the ones I dreamed up.
> 
> ~ShazzaBlack...x


End file.
